Butterbeercork necklaces, purebloods and love
by xNomii
Summary: LL/DM - Short, sometimes long, one-shots about Draco and Luna. Cause they are meant for eachother!  Every one-shot is complete, but I will add new ones once in a while, so do add an alert!
1. Drawings

**A/N My first Harry Potter story :D This chapter is officially written for the story "101 reasons why Luna Lovegood" is insane from the writer Lycoris Brightwater. You should totally check out her story, cause it's awesome! MY story is going to be a bunch of one-shots (don't know how many, I see when I get there) about Draco and Luna, cause they are cute together! Have fun!**

**Butterbeer-cork necklaces, pure bloods and love.**

_Chapter 1 Drawings – takes place in OOTP – Book 5_

He was walking towards the forbidden forest when he saw her. At first look you would think she was studying, cause her potions book lay open in her lap. But if you took a closer look you could she was drawing, all over her book. Her bag, that laid next to her, was also not spared. Many little drawings covered most of it's fabric. He thought it looked kind of funny. He took a few steps closer, thinking she hadn't took notice of him, till a dreamy voice told him otherwise.

"I can see you standing there," she told him without taking her eyes from her book, "Draco, where are your companions?" she asked in the same dreamy voice.

"And why would I tell you that, _Loony_?" he scoffed, but he did took another step closer, he almost stood behind her now. She didn't even looked insulted when he called her Loony, and her dreamy smile was still glued to her face. He stood there for a good 5 minutes before she talked again.

"May I draw on you?" she asked, her big blue eyes staring straight into his.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"You heard me, my bag is finished, and this book is also full, so, may I draw on you?" she asked again, her eyes still locked to his.

"Are you out of your mind?" he scoffed.

"Probably," she said, dreamingly once again, "so, that's a yes?"

"No!" he yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, there's no need to yell," she said, but she still remained calm. He admired her insane calmness, though he would never admit it. "You sure?" she asked again, though she wasn't worthy to get his help, she wasn't even a slytherin. He kind of wondered what would happen if he would say yes.

"What would you draw?" he asked, his voice sounded curious, but it still remained it's cold undertone.

"I don't know till I start," she said, with a new hope in her voice, "You can always wash it off."

"Okay then," Draco said, he knew he would regret this afterwards, but for some reason he just wanted to say yes. Luna's big eyes sparkled as she pulled him down to sit next to her. She rolled up his sleeve and immediately started to draw on his lower arm. Her quill scribbled over his arm, drawing a picture he couldn't make out yet. They both didn't speak when she was drawing on his arm, but it wasn't uncomfortable. After about 10 minutes the silence was broken.

"I'm finished," she announced and she took her quill of his skin. He looked down his arm and he was greeted by an beautiful phoenix, it was only black, but that didn't made it any less real. He thought a moment if he should compliment her, but he came to the conclusion that that was just weird. He stood up, un-rolled his sleeve, gave her a little smile and took of.

"I liked drawing on you," she said, in her normal dreamy voice, though he was a good thirty foot away. But he heard her.


	2. Someone to talk to

_Chapter 2 Someone to talk to – takes place in HBP – Book 6_

She was skipping trough the hallways, looking for her shoes when she heard multiple sobs come from behind a door. Intuition took over when she soundless took a few steps closer to the door, though her footsteps made no sound, her Butterbeer-cork necklace softly swept from side to side. Her small hand covered the doorknob and she opened it, not thinking about the consequences. When she entered the abandoned classroom her big blue eyes spotted a blond-haired person sitting in a corner, his face buried in his knees. Without further questioning she knew who the person was.

"Hello," she said in a soft, dreamy voice, and she did a few steps closer. His head shot up when she suddenly spoke, he hadn't heard her enter.

"Go away!" he spat, but she didn't move an inch.

"What's wrong?" she asked, ignoring the fact he told her to go away, she wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Go away!" he hissed again, but this time with an definite pain in his voice. She just took another few steps closer.

"You don't really want me to go away, I can tell. You're just scared," she softly spoke.

"You know nothing about me," he said, looking everywhere but at her.

"I know more than you think," she almost sung, and she took the last few steps closer and sat down in front of him, hugging her knees to her chest, so there knees just a few inches apart. After a few silent minutes he spoke again.

"Why are you still here?" he asked her, his eyes finally landed on her face.

"Because you don't want me to leave," she said simply, her voice dreamy as always.

"I think I said that I wanted you to go away," he said fiercely.

"Oh, but you didn't mean that," she mentioned as if it was obvious, "you just don't want anyone to find out that even Draco Malfoy sometimes needs someone to talk with."

"That's not true!" he scoffed, but she remained deathly calm.

"It is, and you know that. You don't have to talk if you don't want to, I will just sit here," she said.

"Or you can just go away," he scoffed, but his eyes where still glued to hers.

"No," was all she said, and she didn't spoke again. She remained quiet when he called her Loony, she didn't answer his question why she wasn't wearing shoes, she didn't say a word when he broke down and tears were rolling down his face, she just sat there. He didn't told her what was wrong, but he didn't had to. When he calmed down, he stood up, offered her his hand and hauled her to her feet. When she stood, he immediately let go of her hand. She still remained silent, and this time he also didn't say a word. He quickly walked to the door, leaving her behind, he didn't look back once. She didn't move for a minute, and then she slowly walked towards the door, stepped outside and closed it behind her, leaving what happened inside behind the closed door.


	3. Quibbler

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter, or the Quibbler!**

_Chapter 3 Quibbler – set during OOTP – Book 5_

Her face was hidden behind a Quibbler, but just by the way she walked he could see it was her. Her dirty blond, incredibly long hair hung over her back and for some reason he just couldn't take his eyes of off her. He told himself it was because she was such a freak, but if he looked further he knew that wasn't the real reason. Suddenly she closed her Quibbler, but he wasn't quick enough to look away and his eyes met hers. After 2 seconds he looked back to his breakfast plate in front of him, listening to the boring conversation Pansy wanted to have with him.

"Draco!" a dreamy, absent-minded voice called after him when he walked trough a deserted hallway, he left his companions in the Great Hall, and now he walked alone. He new insanely well to who this voice belonged, that's why he kept walking.

"Draco!" the voice called again, and now it sound a lot closer, his curiosity took over and he stopped and turned around. She didn't noticed that he had stopped walking and ran in his chest, she almost fell backwards but regained her balance just in time.

"What do you want, Loony," he scoffed at her. She just ignored the fact he called her Loony.

"Well, I saw you staring at my Quibbled during breakfast, so I thought, maybe you want one," she said in her dreamy voice, her eyes darting over his appearance, but not settling on one point.

"What, do you think I lost it? Of course I don't want to read your crazy magazine! It makes no sense," he told her, irritation dripping' of his voice, but she didn't notice.

"Oh, are you sure? I find it quite interesting to read," she said, as if she couldn't believe anyone wouldn't like her precious Quibbler.

"No, maybe I have to think about it for a while," he replied, highly sarcastic, but also the sarcasm she didn't see.

"Okay, no problem! You can always ask me for a copy!" she said with a huge smile on her face, and she skipped away. At that moment a lot should have gone trough his mind, but he could only think of one thing.

"_She's even more beautiful from up close.."_


	4. The only empty compartment

_Chapter 4 The only empty compartment. – set during COS – Book 2_

She walked through the crowded train, looking for a place to sit down. It was her first time in this huge red train. She didn't knew anyone, and no one knew her. She didn't noticed that some people pointed at her because her wand was tucked behind her ear, she just kept on walking and looking for a place to sit and quietly read her Quibbler. She walked but the all the compartments she saw where full. After 2 more minutes of walking, she was almost near the end of the train, and she finally saw a compartment that wasn't completely filled with people. It was almost empty, inside sat just one blond-haired boy, who was staring out the window. With a bit effort she opened the door to the compartment and walked inside.

"I'm sorry," she quickly said, "is it okay if I sit here? All the other compartments are full and my feet begin to hurt if I stand to long," she asked him, but before he could answer, she was talking again. "I've been walking around for almost 10 minutes now, it's my first time you know, I'm kind of nervous. My dad said I would do fine, he's the editor of the Quibbler, I think you know it," and she held up her own copy. "So, who are you? I'm Luna," she asked him with a dreamy smile, completely forgetting he never answered her first question.

The blond-hair boy was now staring at her, as if she was crazy, which she probably was. She just came barging into _his _compartment. But for some weird reason he couldn't sent her away, and she kept staring at him, as if she was expecting him to talk to her. When he couldn't bare her intense stare anymore he finally answered her question. "Draco Malfoy," he growled, and then he started staring out the window again.

Luna sat down opposite of him, she lifted her legs on the bench and laid them down on the seat. She opened her Quibbler and in a second she was completely dissolved by the odd magazine, which seemed to be upside down. In some strange way, Draco Malfoy felt some affection for her. The way her dirty blond hair fell down her shoulders, the way her big blue eyes shifted over the pages, not bothering to look up at him while he stared at her. Her wand was tucked behind her ear, though it looked really funny, Draco didn't laugh, it somehow fitted her.

"How is Hogwarts?" her dreamy voice suddenly filled the compartment, catching him a bit off guard.

"What do you mean?" he answered, slightly confused by her question.

"How are the people? Is it big? How are the classes? How is the food?" she spoke slowly, emphasising every question.

Personally he didn't knew why he didn't just left the compartment and left her there, she surely wasn't someone worthy to talk to, but for some reason he didn't want to leave. "You have lots of different people, I think you need to see for yourself if you find the people nice. The classes are boring, but the food is really good," he just answered her questions without thinking.

"In which house are you?" her blue eyes were fixated on his face and he noticed she blinked a lot less times than a normal person does.

"Slytherin,"

"Isn't that the house were all the bad people went? You don't seem like a bad person, you seem nice," first he thought she was joking, but when he looked into her eyes, he saw no glint of humour in them, and he knew she was serious. He was kind of intimidated by her bluntness.

"Thanks, I think," he said, a bit taken back.

"No problem," she smiled.

The train moved on and their conversation died, her attention was once again turned to her Quibbler and he stared out the window again. They didn't spoke again until the train stopped moving.

"Thank you for letting me sit in your compartment," she said dreamily, she grabbed her luggage and then she was gone.

~o~

"Lovegood, Luna," Professor McGonagall said and his head shot up at this familiar name. The sorting ceremony never fascinated him that much, so he never paid much attention, but when he heard her name all his attention was turned to the old, frayed hat.

Secretly he hoped that weird old hat would say slytherin, but he would never admit that. Secretly he was disappointed when that weird old hat said Ravenclaw, but he would never admit that. Secretly he was devastated when he saw her sat down at a table on the other side of the room, knowing they would never be friends, but he would never admit that.


End file.
